


Nothing But a Smile

by alittlebriton



Series: Fluff and Nonsense [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Magnus, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Given how freely the Shadowhunters walk in and out of Magnus' loft, especially when they need his help, it's only a matter of time before they manage to embarrass Alec.Comedy fluff scene I'd love to see sometime in 2b, because I can't get enough of red-faced Alec and shameless Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom - basically a warm up for a couple of longer ones I'm working on. It's entirely possible I might write a smutty coda. Or smutty intro. Basically, at some point, I'm likely to write smut for this scene.

“Alright, alright, I can hear you,” Magnus grumbled loudly as he crossed the loft, belting his silk robe rather aggressively. He shouldn’t take his mood out on beloved pieces of clothing, but really, who bangs on his door this early on a Saturday morning? It’s against all laws of God, Lilith and man.

He threw open the door, already glaring at where he assumed his interloper to be, and had to readjust the angle of his gaze as Clary and Izzy pushed passed him, making him stumble back.

Which had the unfortunate effect of allowing Jace to push past him as well.

“By all means,” he bit out sarcastically before taking in Clary’s anguished expression, and his eyes widened in response. “Biscuit, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” He closed the door behind them with a flick of a finger, his hands already stretching out towards Clary to offer comfort.

“It’s Alec. He didn’t come back from the hunt last night. He was fine when he left, he texted Izzy, but no one’s seen him since and his bed hasn’t been slept in.” Clary was pacing, moving his things around, clearly looking for something. She threw her hands up in the air and walked back over to Magnus, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. “C’mon Magnus, we have to track him using Jace’s rune. Hurry.”

Izzy jumped in, her big eyes wide and imploring, her arms wrapped around herself. “We need you. We’ll pay whatever you want. Valentine might have him!”

“Valentine has who?!” Alec skidded into the hall, jeans still unbuttoned and pulling his t-shirt over his very messy head, eyes fixed on Izzy.

A sharp silence fell as everyone looked at him. Alec’s gaze moved from Izzy to the others’, his alertness fading with every second and a dawning self-consciousness taking its place.

Magnus had to turn away from the moment to stifle his laugh, a small high pitched wheezing noise emanating from his mouth instead. He was distracted for a moment by an almost identical noise to his left and found Jace in much the same pose, actually _biting_ his fist to stop from laughing.

“Um,” Magnus said, half turning and waving his hand in the direction of Alec’s being, figuring that was enough explanation, before trying to school his face into some semblance of seriousness.

Clary had paled more than usual and was physically retreating from Alec, her hands outstretched as if to implore him to stay where he is, looking back and forth between Magnus and Alec. “Oh my gosh! Oh gosh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know!” Her eyes grew wider when she seemed to notice Magnus in his robe, and she literally put her hands over her eyes.

“Wait, what’s happening? Who did Valentine take?” Alec sounded completely confused. Jace made a noise that sounded like a whinny and Magnus threw him a glare. No one had to know he was only not laughing out loud because he was biting the inside of his cheek.  

Izzy picked up the nearest thing and threw it at Alec and Magnus had just enough time to turn it into feathers before it hit Alec in the shoulder. Well, better that than break the empty potion bottle.

“Hey!” Alec protested, his forehead crinkling as he threw his hands up in surrender.

She shook her head at Alec, the corners of her mouth beginning to turn up as she took in the full sight of her brother – hair messy with a mark under his jaw threatening to deepen into a shade of plum Magnus was particularly fond of.

 “No one, brother dear. Maybe a heads-up would be good if you plan to not come home in future. We were worried about you. Idiot.” Izzy sighed, and stalked over to him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek with a smile. And then she wrinkled her nose. “Do your pants up. Or go back to bed.”

Alec flushed bright red and looked down to confirm that yep, pants still undone. Magnus frowned at him. As if he could tell, Alec looked up and caught his eye, and Magnus silently implored him to not react to Isabelle’s command. The pants stayed undone, and Magnus thanked various deities before giving Alec a slow, curving smile followed by a wink. And there went the blush creeping down his neck. So delicious. Maybe everyone could get out of his house now and they could go back to the lovely morning they’d been having before they were so rudely interrupted.

“Hey, man, I’m just going to forget this happened and see you later,” Jace piped up, having caught that interaction, already steering Clary towards to door. He nodded at Magnus with an expression that clearly said he had no interest in any of this and was sorry he’d ever been talked into coming to Magnus’ loft.

He rose a few points in Magnus’ estimation for that.  

Izzy’s heels clacked on the hardwood floor behind him but she paused by Magnus and also brushed a kiss on his cheek. “Take care of him. Remind him to call me so we don’t freak out, ok?” And then rolled her eyes, looking so much like Alec for the moment that Magnus grinned. “Boys,” she grumbled, swatting Magnus on the arm. “Even centuries old and yet. Boys.”

Magnus held the door open for her with a flourish and not an ounce of shame. Silence descended again in the loft as he turned back to Alec, who looked, to his credit, only mostly mortified.

“Oh cheer up,” Magnus said, sashaying towards him and lifting Alec’s chin with his finger. “At least they knocked.” Alec’s eyes got wider and Magnus took pity on him.

“Now, now. They’ve probably learned their lesson.” Probably. Although Magnus wouldn’t bet against them walking straight in next time. He should set up a ward specially… except it might do them good to walk in on something they shouldn’t. Just to set more boundaries. Plus, Alexander practically vibrated when he got that embarrassed.

Alec shifted his feet and snapped Magnus out of his thoughts.

“I should, um. I should go back to the Institute. Um. Check in. Or something.”

Magnus tipped his head and regarded Alec, who was still blushing, until Alec’s gaze rose to meet his, and waited for a long second.

Then he took his robe off again.

“Or I could go back to bed with you,” Alec said after a beat, swallowing and nodding as he reached for Magnus’ hand and tugged him back towards his own bedroom. “Better plan. Much, much better.”

“I thought so,” Magnus agreed, wearing nothing but a smile.


End file.
